Una chica con suerte - Mala suerte
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: Imagínate: tienes un trabajo que odias, tu futuro está poco claro y tu tutora está de bajón. Pero ni siquiera tienes tiempo para odiar al mundo, porque últimamente, cuando cae un meteorito en Nuevo México, suele llevar una persona dentro. Pero eres Darcy Lewis, tienes muy mala suerte, y si te toca un asgardiano en un meteorito, seguro que es de los que tiene mal carácter


**¡Hola a todos! Sí, debería dedicarme a actualizar mi fanfic largo en vez de escribir oneshots, pero no lo puedo remediar: hay tanto drama y se adivina tanto angst en el horizonte de _Placeres prohibidos _(no planeé que fuera a salir así, palabra) que de vez en cuando me apetece escribir algo más ligero y divertido. En el caso del oneshot que nos ocupa, _Una chica con suerte - Mala suerte_, me di cuenta de que quería escribir, pero no sabía el qué, así que acudí a una página de Tumblr que da ideas para escribir y me topé con la siguiente propuesta: "Escribe una historia en la que aparezcan un hechicero, un Dairy Queen y un pack de seis cervezas".**

**No sé si sabréis lo que es Dairy Queen. Yo no lo sabía hasta que lo investigué para escribir esta pequeña historia que, en un principio, decidí ambientar después de _Los Vengadores_, pero cuando llevaba la mitad me di cuenta de que la estaba redactando como si se desarrollase tras el desenlace de _Thor_... Y que tiene muchos puntos en común con un oneshot que empecé a escribir antes de _Placeres prohibidos _y que nunca he terminado. Afortunadamente, logré darle a _Una chica con suerte - Mala suerte _un tono un poco más humorístico que otras historias que he escrito sobre Loki y Darcy. No es fácil sin salirse del canon, porque Loki es un villano envuelto en un halo de tragedia, pero creo que lo he conseguido. Espero vuestros reviews, ¡los necesito! Para saber si os han gustado Loki y Darcy en esta historia.**

**Como siempre, me he inspirado en unas cuantas canciones mientras escribía. Las que más han sonado mientras escribía _Una chica con suerte - Mala suerte_ han sido _Tormenta solar perfecta_ (de Fangoria), _I come apart_ (de A$AP Rocky feat. Florence Welch) y _Crown __on the ground_ (de Sleigh Bells).**

**Espero que os guste _Una chica con suerte - Mala suerte_.**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**UNA CHICA CON SUERTE – MALA SUERTE**

Darcy había tenido muchos trabajos desde que decidió empezar a ahorrar a los dieciséis años para comprarse un coche: había trabajado vendiendo libros de texto a domicilio, friendo patatas en un KFC, de peluquera de perros, de peluquera de personas (a veces no había mucha diferencia entre unos y otras, salvo que los perros no dan la brasa con la vida de sus nueras) y en una gasolinera (turno de noche, un verdadero asco), pero no había llegado a odiar ninguno de ellos tanto como odiaba aquel contrato de diez meses en la sucursal de Dairy Queen en Santa Rosa, Nuevo México. Cada día, cuando se apeaba de aquel viejo jeep color óxido que había conseguido por una cantidad irrisoria, se preguntaba por qué demonios había aceptado aquel puesto de mierda. Oh, cierto: porque necesitaba el dinero para vivir en Puente Antiguo. Cuando estaba en Willowdale, tenía un puesto fijo en la librería de la facultad gracias al que podía costearse los estudios, pero, ¿quién era ella? Darcy Lewis, ésa a la que siempre le sale todo mal. Por eso, se le olvidó que tenía que solicitar un tutor para las prácticas obligatorias, y cuando llegó a la oficina de cursos el último día para echar solicitudes, sólo quedaba una vacante: de ayudante de una eminente astrofísica medio chiflada que andaba por el agujero más mísero de todo Nuevo México tratando de demostrar teorías completamente descabelladas. Pero que lo fuesen o no era, para Darcy, lo de menos; lo realmente grave era que tendría que trasladarse a la otra punta del país, ahora que había conseguido por fin algo de estabilidad en su vida.

Darcy no tenía la menor idea de qué sería de ella cuando volviera a Willowdale en tres meses, pues había perdido su trabajo y, seguramente, su habitación en el piso que había compartido con sus compañeras Jessie, Anne y Miranda, pero tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso. Había gastado todos sus ahorros de cinco años en vivir sin dar un palo al agua en Puente Antiguo durante los dos primeros meses, y dado que no podía contar con sus padres para que le enviasen dinero para subsistir hasta que volviera al campus de la Culver, no le quedaba más remedio que currar en aquel odioso Dairy Queen.

No tenía nada en contra de la cadena. De acuerdo, quizá era su cadena de comida rápida menos-favorita, pero no la odiaba como odiaba, por ejemplo, Little Caesars. Dios, aquello _sí _que era personal. Pero lo malo de aquel Dairy Queen eran su encargada y sus compañeros de trabajo. Le caían todos mal, sin excepción. Los de su turno, al menos. Había un chico que trabajaba en el turno anterior al suyo, con el que no había cruzado más que un par de palabras, que le parecía bastante simpático. Y además, era mono. Lástima que aquel par de arpías, Lucy y Jackie, le hubiesen echado el ojo también. Desde que empezaron a apostarse en la puerta como buitres un cuarto de hora antes de que empezara su turno, Darcy había dejado de esforzarse por llegar cinco minutos antes. Él era mono, sí, pero no iba a permitir que la asociase con aquellas dos retrasadas.

Darcy hizo trampa, y fichó antes de entrar al vestuario. Se suponía que tenían que estar un poco antes de la hora de entrada, para que les diese tiempo a ponerse el uniforme y fichar justo en el momento en que empezaba su turno, pero eso a Darcy le daba igual. Tampoco se cambió en el vestuario: desde que pilló espiándola a aquel idiota de Marvin, se ponía el uniforme en el aseo de empleados. Suerte que sólo era un polo azul marino y un delantal rojo. Hacía tiempo que había renunciado a los pantalones negros, y llevaba sus propios vaqueros oscuros. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y acudió al mostrador.

Lo único bueno de aquel turno, el que abarcaba desde las siete de la tarde hasta la hora de cierre, es que no había demasiados clientes, y los que entraban no solían hacerlo para quedarse, sino para comprar Blizzards que consumían en la calle. Eso no evitaba que la encargada, Rosie, estuviese siempre rondando por el salón como una hiena, dispuesta a pegarle cuatro voces a cualquiera que pillara con su teléfono móvil en la mano. El blanco de su ira solía ser Darcy, claro, para regocijo de Lucy, Jackie y Mia. Zorras.

La universitaria se acodó en la máquina dispensadora de yogur helado con la mirada perdida en la noche que caía sobre el solitario local. Había sólo dos grupos de clientes: cinco adolescentes que se dedicaban a hacerse fotos entre ellos con sus teléfonos móviles –cada vez que veía a la gente haciendo la uve con los dedos delante de un _smartphone _recordaba por qué había cerrado su cuenta de Instagram- y una pareja de veinteañeros que discutía en airados murmullos, seguramente para no llamar demasiado la atención, pero sin demasiado éxito, pues resultaba evidente que todo el personal estaba pendiente de ellos. Jackie incluso había tenido el descaro de ponerse a limpiar las mesas cercanas para escuchar mejor la discusión. Darcy suspiró con disgusto y se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo trasero del pantalón para echar un vistazo a su muro de Facebook. Creyó que no tenía ninguna novedad, pero en ese momento sus compañeras de piso de Willowdale colgaron un álbum de fotos. Al ampliar la primera, las vio a las tres en compañía de una cuarta chica a la que no conocía. Los comentarios de la foto aclararon sus dudas: era su sustituta. Darcy bufó, airada, y Rosie la fulminó con la mirada, pero a ella le dio igual. Estaba teniendo un día redondo.

Un tipo solitario, alto y orondo, entró en el Dairy Queen arrastrando los pies. Parecía tan hastiado de la vida como ella, así que Darcy se aproximó a una de las cajas registradoras y pronunció el saludo corporativo con desgana:

-Bienvenido a Dairy Queen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

El hombre no respondió de inmediato, sino que dirigió su mirada por encima de la coronilla de la joven, donde se encontraban los paneles retroiluminados donde se mostraban los productos a la venta. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el hombre pidió con voz ahogada:

-Un menú de hamburguesa con queso con coca-cola de vainilla para beber y un Blizzard de Oreo. Para tomar aquí.

Darcy depositó sobre el mostrador una bandeja de plástico cubierta con un mantel de papel y envió la comanda a cocina antes de cobrar la cantidad que especificaba el visor de la caja registradora. A continuación, sirvió el Blizzard y la bebida y esperó a que saliera la hamburguesa para hacer lo propio con la ración de patatas fritas correspondientes. El cliente cogió su bandeja y desapareció a uno de los laterales de la tienda que quedaban fuera de su campo de visión. Darcy regresó a su postura anterior, apoyada en la máquina de yogur helado. Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y, como Rosie andaba cerca, fingió que entraba a la cocina a por algo para echarle un vistazo. Tenía un mensaje vía WhatsApp de Jane –lo único bueno del Dairy Queen era el Wi-Fi gratis- en el que comentaba lo mucho que echaba de menos a Thor. Darcy suspiró. Enamorarse de un dios nórdico había cambiado a su tutora, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Antes de que Thor cayese (literalmente) del cielo y de que ellos le atropellasen (dos veces), Jane era una de las personas más razonables, prudentes y prácticas que Darcy había conocido. Casi todo le parecía frívolo, y casi todo lo que no estuviese relacionado con el espacio le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. A decir verdad, les había costado conectar. Pero entonces apareció Thor, revolucionó por completo sus vidas y su manera de concebir el mundo y desapareció dejando a Jane convertida en una doncella suspirante, y Puente Antiguo parecía aún más pequeño, miserable y polvoriento que antes. Pero la vida seguía, y Darcy había tenido que buscar un trabajo en un pueblo a treinta kilómetros de aquél en el que vivía, con un contrato demasiado largo como para completarlo antes de regresar a Willowdale, con lo que tendría que presentar su dimisión dentro de tres meses y renunciar al finiquito. _Encima_.

-¡¿Has visto eso?!

Los gritos de los adolescentes lograron que Darcy se asomase desde la cocina. Alcanzó a ver la estela luminosa de un cometa, o un meteorito, _o lo que fuese_, atravesar el cielo ya completamente oscurecido sobre Santa Rosa. A Darcy notó cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Había visto un resplandor como ése antes. Y aquella primera vez no fue un meteorito lo que dejó un enorme cráter en el desierto, sino un dios del trueno recién llegado de Asgard. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que hubiese regresado?

Los flashes de los teléfonos de los adolescentes se reflejaron como luces de discoteca en las cristaleras del Dairy Queen mientras inmortalizaban el vuelo del supuesto meteorito, y aunque no estaba autorizada a abandonar su puesto de trabajo, Darcy se escabulló por la puerta trasera del local en un tiempo récord, se subió a su jeep y condujo a una velocidad a todas luces excesiva en dirección al punto en el que, creía, podría haber caído el meteorito. Tanto si era Thor como si no, la joven apostaba a que cualquier cosa caída del cielo lograría que Jane recuperase la sonrisa, aunque, a decir verdad, si en vez de una roca era un rubio macizo, ella también sonreiría. No era de las que se interponen entre sus amigas y sus novios, pero para qué negarlo: Thor era un verdadero regalo para la vista.

Ya había perdido de vista el Dairy Queen cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba conduciendo hacia las afueras de Santa Rosa sin prueba alguna del lugar aproximado de colisión del meteorito salvo su propio instinto, que ya le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que no era demasiado de fiar. Aún así, Darcy siguió conduciendo con las luces de posición encendidas para evitar llamar demasiado la atención; tiempo tendrían los ávidos reporteros del diario local de buscar pruebas de que algo emocionante había sucedido en las cercanías del pueblo.

Darcy sólo tuvo que conducir durante unos minutos antes de percibir una nube de polvo tan densa que sólo podía haber sido provocada por la caída de algo grande a gran velocidad. Tan emocionada que notó que le temblaba el pulso, la joven detuvo el jeep, pero encendió las luces largas, porque no tenía linterna. A continuación se apeó y caminó, vacilante, en dirección al torbellino de polvo que formaba el aire nocturno del desierto. Apenas había dado una docena de pasos cuando notó que alguien se movía a pocos metros de ella. Darcy dio tres pasos más.

-¿…Thor?

-¿Voy a escuchar acaso ese nombre en todos los rincones de los Nueve Reinos?

Aquélla no era la voz de Thor, era mucho más amarga, grave y fría, y Darcy se detuvo en seco. De hecho, se puso, inconscientemente, en posición para echar a correr en cuanto oyese una sola palabra más. Sin embargo, la siguiente palabra de aquella voz no procedió de delante de ella, sino que pareció venir de todas partes:

-Detente.

Y Darcy obedeció. O mejor dicho, lo hizo su cuerpo, pues su cerebro se puso a dar frenéticas órdenes a sus músculos, que, pese a hallarse en tensión, no respondían. El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir a mil por hora mientras una silueta emergía de la nube de polvo. Era alto, pero a diferencia de Thor, su constitución era delgada y lucía una armadura oscura a la que la luz de los faros arrancaba desvaídos destellos. _"¿En qué lío te has metido, Lewis?"_.

El hombre avanzó hasta que la luz de los faros del coche le iluminó tenuemente. A juzgar por el aspecto de sus ropas, que habían conocido días mejores, procedía de Asgard o de algún otro mundo muy parecido, pero viéndole de cerca, Darcy advirtió que era físicamente muy distinto a Thor, con aquellos rasgos afilados y el cabello oscuro como el ala de un cuervo. Además, tenía un aura diferente. No es que ella tuviese poderes extrasensoriales ni nada parecido, pero cuando conoció al dios del trueno supo, desde el primer instante, que no sólo era inofensivo, sino que podían contar con él, que era un verdadero héroe. Aquel hombre que la había inmovilizado con una sola palabra era completamente distinto, y la primera palabra que acudió al cerebro de la joven no fue antihéroe: fue _villano_.

El tipo echó una mirada desinteresada a Darcy y pasó de largo para acercarse al jeep, que contempló en silencio antes de comentar:

-Me figuro que este vehículo funciona pese a su decrépito aspecto, dado que os ha traído hasta aquí.

Ella tampoco pensaba que fuese una carroza real, pero le ofendió el desprecio en su voz, así que respondió:

-Pues sí, y bastante bien, además.

Tardó un par de segundos en asimilar que podía hablar. Trató de girar entonces la cabeza hacia él, y le sorprendió lograrlo. Él debió darse cuenta, pues se giró hacia Darcy, su silueta recortada sobre la luz de los faros, y masculló:

-Parece que mi magia está perdiendo efectividad. Debo alimentarme y descansar para reponer fuerzas.

Efectivamente, el entumecimiento en los miembros de Darcy comenzaba a disiparse. No iba a poder moverse del todo hasta dentro de unos minutos, pero le convenía estar de buenas con aquel tipo, eso seguro. Trató de sonar lo más convincente posible al decir:

-Bueno, siéntate en el asiento del copiloto, ¿quieres? Puedo ocuparme de la comida y el descanso, si tan sólo me lo hubieras pedido educadamente en vez de hechizarme –no pudo evitar echárselo en cara.

El asgardiano ni siquiera se molestó en reaccionar a aquel comentario, y se limitó a tomar asiento, como ella había dicho. Darcy tardó aún unos minutos en recuperar el control de su cuerpo, y cuando lo hizo se apresuró a subir al jeep, apagar las luces y arrancar. Dio un enorme rodeo para regresar a Santa Rosa alejándose de los coches que comenzaban a llegar al lugar de la colisión y rezando para no encontrarse ningún coche de policía. Si la pillaban conduciendo sin luces, se metería en un buen lío. Si le pillaban con aquel tipo vestido como el maldito Elrond, seguramente también se metería en un buen lío. Y, aun en la oscuridad, sospechaba que aquel tipo era lo bastante peligroso como para meterla en un lío si no hacía lo que le había ordenado. Así que, en dos palabras, estaba jodida.

Visto de manera objetiva, Loki había tenido días mejores. No se refería sólo a su corto reinado sobre Asgard; los primeros momentos que acudieron a su mente fueron los pacíficos días de su niñez, en que era inocente y feliz, sin la más remota sospecha de que pudiese existir mayor contento en la vida que vivir bajo las protectoras alas de sus padres y su admirado hermano mayor. Se obligó, no obstante, a desechar aquellos pensamientos. Había rumiado durante siglos su resentimiento hacia Thor por ser el favorito, había tramado sus planes de dominio sobre Asgard durante demasiado tiempo como para derrumbarse tras aquella insignificante derrota. No. Qué importaba Asgard, aquel Reino donde se le había despreciado desde que Odín le llevó arropado en su capa en un acto de regia magnanimidad; había otros Reinos cuyo trono nadie había reclamado aún. Mientras no descansase y repusiese fuerzas, poco podía hacer, pero hasta entonces, podía empezar a trazar nuevos planes.

Darcy volvió a encender los faros del jeep a un par de kilómetros de la entrada al pueblo. La persistente mirada de aquel tipo se volvió mucho más inquisitiva gracias a la tenue luz del salpicadero. La joven se aclaró la garganta, incómoda, y sólo se le ocurrió una manera de romper el hielo:

-A propósito, me llamo Darcy.

Él enarcó una ceja con gesto despectivo y soltó:

-¿Tengo pinta de interesarme por tu patético nombre, mortal?

La reacción de la joven consiguió resquebrajar su máscara de superioridad, pues Darcy pisó el freno a fondo, deteniendo el jeep en seco en mitad de una calle desierta. Él, que obviamente no se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad, se vio lanzado contra el parabrisas, que golpeó con el rostro de una manera bastante humillante. Se giró hacia la mujer, furibundo, pero la ira en su rostro le sorprendió lo suficiente como para frenar su lengua.

-¿Perdona? ¡¿Perdona?! –Estalló Darcy-. No sé quién coño eres en Asgard o por qué demonios te han mandado al cuarto de castigo, pero ya que has tenido la grandísima suerte de encontrarte con alguien dispuesto a echarte un cable, ¡lo mínimo que deberías hacer es demostrar un poco de gratitud!

Loki contempló a la joven con la boca abierta. No había esperado que los habitantes de aquel Reino, aquellos seres tan frágiles, tuviesen un carácter tan… fuerte. Y menos aún sus mujeres.

Darcy le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar. Ya había quedado claro que aquel tipo podía hacer magia, y su instinto le decía que se anduviese con cuidado, pero se sentía demasiado ofendida. Sí, ésa era ella, Darcy Lewis, Miss Bad Luck para los amigos. Había conocido a un puñado de asgardianos que eran encantadores y, cuando se había topado a solas con otro, resultaba ser un cabrón con pintas. ¿Tenía un imán para imbéciles pegado al culo o qué?

En cuanto él hizo amago de volver a reclinarse sobre el asiento, Darcy chasqueó la lengua:

-Estoy esperando una disculpa.

El asgardiano volvió a fulminarla con la mirada. ¡Qué ultraje! De haberse encontrado en plena forma, la habría frito en aquel mismo instante con un simple hechizo. Pero no era así, y ése era el motivo por el que estaba en aquel vehículo, para empezar. Aquella mujer (¿Darcy?) parecía dispuesta a proveerle de lo necesario para recobrar sus poderes aunque no supiera lo que eso significaba, y a cambio sólo pedía algo de cortesía… y una disculpa. Aunque su vida dependiera de ello, Loki no quería volver a disculparse. Dirigió la mirada a través de la ventanilla y masculló:

-He tenido un mal día.

-Ya, y yo, pero eso no es excusa. Te estoy echando un cable, ¿recuerdas?

Loki respiró hondo. No parecía que Darcy fuese a darse por vencida fácilmente. Pero la necesitaba, porque si algo sabía de Midgard (y sabía más que Thor, como de todo) era que resultaba muy, muy difícil conseguir ayuda desinteresada, que era lo que aquella joven le ofrecía, aunque podría haberle empujado del coche en cuanto subió al mismo y salir pitando, dejándole abandonado en el desierto. Iba a tener que concederle eso. Se quedó mirando sus propias manos, sucias y magulladas, con aire ausente durante seis interminables segundos hasta que al fin dijo:

-He sido muy grosero. Aceptad mis disculpas.

Darcy contempló el perfil del asgardiano (demonios, tenía un no-sé-qué-qué-sé-yo que le hacía bastante atractivo) antes de volver a arrancar el jeep. Y esta vez, le advirtió entre dientes:

-Ponte el cinturón.

Él echó un vistazo rápido al de ella para comprender su funcionamiento y obedeció sin más. En cuanto se oyó el chasquido de la lengüeta, el asgardiano habló:

-Yo soy Loki.

La joven esbozó una leve sonrisa y respondió sin apartar los ojos de la carretera:

-Pues encantada de conocerte, Loki.

El asgardiano no respondió enseguida, pero cuando lo hizo fue para decir:

-Igualmente, Darcy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando entró en Dairy Queen, se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera como para que su ausencia hubiese pasado desapercibida. Y fue Rosie quien se lo comunicó, echándole una bronca del quince. Del quince, porque duró quince minutos casi exactos. O mejor dicho, fue al cabo de quince minutos cuando Marvin decidió salir del aseo, donde había estado escondido, y Rosie aprovechó para respirar. Sin saberlo, la encargada había ido tumbando las excusas que Darcy había estado preparando mentalmente a medida que Rosie soltaba sus exabruptos, pero ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de usarlas. Tras el paso de Marvin, la encargada se dedicó a amenazarla con un despido sin indemnización, pues todos sus compañeros de turno habían sido testigos de su abandono del puesto de trabajo, y en aquélla Darcy llevaba las de perder, ya que no contaba con la simpatía de ninguno de ellos. Afortunadamente, en aquel momento entró un nutrido grupo de habitantes de Santa Rosa, que tras acercarse a husmear a la zona donde creían que había caído el meteorito, tenían hambre. Rosie puso a trabajar a todos sus empleados, y despachó a Darcy con una simple advertencia: que no se repitiera, o iría a la calle.

Salvada por la campana. O por el meteorito. Lo que nadie de allí sabía era que el supuesto meteorito estaba en su jeep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darcy fue más buena y obediente que nunca. Ayudó a poner las sillas encima de las mesas. Barrió todo el comedor. Esperó su turno para ponerse su ropa de diario. Y todo para ganarse el derecho a que la encargada de cocina de aquel día le hiciese dos menús con sendas hamburguesas de ternera a la barbacoa, patatas y bebida grandes y tres Blizzards (de galleta, M&M's y tarta de queso). Técnicamente, no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, pues su contrato especificaba que podía comer lo que quisiera, y gratis, pero después de la bronca no quería arriesgarse a que alguien le llamase la atención por birlar comida extra para invitar a alguien. Porque por el volumen de sus bolsas, resultaba evidente que no era todo para ella sola. Afortunadamente, nadie le preguntó quien iba a ser su segundo comensal, y todos se marcharon del aparcamiento de Dairy Queen antes de advertir que había alguien en su jeep. Alguien hambriento y malhumorado, notó Darcy al subirse al coche y dejar las bolsas de comida en el asiento trasero. Podría haberse disculpado por haberle hecho esperar un par de horas, pero no le dio la gana. Arrancó el vehículo y atravesó varias manzanas hasta volver a aparcar en el estacionamiento vacío de un supermercado. Se estiró para coger las bolsas de papel marrón estampadas con el logotipo de Dairy Queen y comenzó a tender la comida a Loki mientras decía:

-_Bon appétit_.

Loki devoró. Aquella comida no era su preferida precisamente, pero estaba famélico y necesitaba la energía. Tras los primeros bocados, su delicada boca se acostumbró al sabor, y tuvo que admitir que no estaba tan mal. Lo peor del menú era, en su opinión, el refresco, demasiado dulce para su gusto. Cuando se lo hizo saber a Darcy, ella bufó con disgusto y salió del jeep. Loki la oyó rodear el vehículo y abrir la portezuela del maletero. Cuando regresó, llevaba en las manos un pack de seis latas de cerveza Budweiser. Darcy cerró la puerta con energía, separó una de las latas de las anillas de plástico que las mantenían unidas y se la tendió a Loki:

-Espero que encuentres esto menos dulce.

El asgardiano se las arregló para abrir la lata, aunque era la primera vez que veía una, y probó aquel burbujeante líquido cuyo sabor amargo le llenó la garganta. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Darcy le miraba, expectante, a la espera de escuchar su veredicto. Loki se sintió generoso, y tras un largo sorbo, enunció:

-Me gusta.

La joven sonrió con una expresión que parecía indicar que no le sorprendía, y añadió:

-Pues claro que te gusta. La Budweiser es la mejor cerveza que se puede comprar en este país.

-¿Y esta bebida ha estado en el vehículo todo este tiempo?

No tuvo que agregar ninguna otra preguntar para que Darcy sobreentendiese que le ofendía no haber sido informado de ello. Ella suspiró antes de confesar:

-Ni siquiera son mías. Le presté el jeep a Erik esta mañana para que fuese a la compra y se ha dejado las bolsas. Ahora tendré que comprarle otro pack de seis –reflexionó en voz alta-. Bueno, me acercaré al súper mañana, antes de ir al laboratorio.

Loki contempló brevemente a la midgardiana mientras hablaba sola. Le parecía una criatura extraordinariamente exenta de complejidad. Eso podía explicar que Thor hubiese desarrollado semejante apego por aquel Reino en cuestión de días: el dios del trueno era de lo más simple que podía encontrarse en Asgard. Se dio cuenta entonces de que en aquel momento era Darcy quien le miraba a él mientras cavilaba. Incómodo, preguntó con voz aflautada:

-¿En qué puedo ayudaros, milady?

Ella pasó por alto el arcaico tratamiento –conocer a Thor la había dejado curada de espanto- y preguntó:

-¿Vas a contarme algo de Asgard? Como por ejemplo, ¿qué has hecho para merecer que te manden aquí de una patada en el culete?

Él hizo una mueca al oír su lenguaje, pero replicó:

-No es…

-¿De mi incumbencia? –Le interrumpió-. Oh, ya lo creo que lo es. En el momento en que te recogí, me gané el derecho a que me cuentes todo lo que quiera saber. Como por ejemplo, qué demonios os ha pasado por ahí arriba para que hayáis decidido soltar a la gente a la Tierra sin paracaídas.

Loki apartó la mirada. ¿Por dónde podía empezar a contarle la historia sin que llegase a la conclusión de que era el malo? Volvió a dar un largo trago de cerveza, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la lata estaba vacía. Entonces abrió la portezuela, salió del jeep y lanzó la lata hacia la uno de los laterales del aparcamiento tras caminar unos pasos.

-Buen lanzamiento –le concedió Darcy.

El asgardiano se volvió hacia ella. También había salido del jeep, pero ella había cerrado la puerta y estaba sentada encima del capó del vehículo. Tenía a su lado las cuatro latas restantes, y ella misma estaba bebiendo una. Loki se aproximó al vehículo y contempló el capó en silencio, sopesando si soportaría su peso. Darcy soltó una risita y le animó:

-Venga, sube. Este trasto tiene la carrocería de un tanque. Cualquier día me dejará tirada, pero podría soportar a diez campeones de la WWE sin problemas.

Él no tenía la menor idea de qué era eso de la WWE, pero se tomó sus palabras como una indicación de que no pasaría nada irreparable si imitaba a la joven sentándose encima del capó color óxido. Abrió una segunda lata de cerveza y se la llevó a los labios. No se lo había dicho a Darcy, pero en Asgard también había cerveza. La bebían fundamentalmente los enanos, y quizá por eso sus experiencias con ella habían sido pocas y breves. La cerveza de Nidavellir era bastante más fuerte que la de Midgard, más fuerte incluso que el hidromiel más fermentado que pudiese libarse en la capital, pues los enanos eran lo bastante toscos como para soportar una carga alcohólica como aquella. Thor había promulgado unas cuantas veces ser capaz de lo mismo, y así, su inseparable grupito (con el propio Loki a cuestas) habían hecho diversas incursiones en la tierra de los enanos que habían terminado, invariablemente, con Thor muy borracho y Odín muy enfadado.

Pero Loki se había propuesto no volver a pensar en su vida en Asgard, se recriminó. Así que se recostó sobre la luna y bebió más cerveza con la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza. Darcy no tardó en imitarle tras soltar un largo suspiro.

-Así que no piensas contarme por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad? –Insistió.

-Así lo prefiero –decidió dar el tema por zanjado.

Darcy volvió a suspirar. Bueno, si no quería contárselo, ella tampoco podía obligarle. De acuerdo, podía ser increíblemente irritante, pero dudaba que eso diese buen resultado. Además, quién sabía si Loki había recuperado ya sus poderes. Ya había comido, después de todo. Se quedaron así, medio tumbados encima del capó del jeep, bebiendo cerveza y Blizzards durante un buen rato. Darcy no tardó en renunciar al alcohol para emplearse a fondo en los helados, y por una vez le dio igual la carga calórica de aquellas tres bombas heladas. Tras acabar con el primero, el de M&M's, notó la lengua adormecida por el frío. Tal vez fue eso lo que la impulsó a empezar a hablar:

-A mí también me echaron de mi casa, pero por suerte pude quedarme en el mismo planeta. Mis padres querían que continuase una especie de tradición familiar que dicta que las mujeres deben trabajar como enfermeras hasta que se casan, y yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, así que, cuando vieron que ni siquiera por la fuerza iban a conseguir que me metiese en la Escuela de Enfermería, pusieron mis cosas en dos cajas de cartón en la puerta y no me dejaron volver. Supongo que esperaban que llamase a la puerta llorando y suplicando que me dejasen entrar, que haría lo que quisieran, pero si era eso lo que pensaban que haría, es que no me conocían en absoluto.

Darcy sacó el segundo Blizzard, el de tarta de queso, y empezó a comérselo bajo la atenta mirada de Loki. Prosiguió:

-Tuve que vivir con mi mejor amiga durante dos semanas, y por suerte ya había cumplido los dieciocho, así que no vino a buscarme nadie de los servicios sociales. Los padres de mi amiga se enrollaron y me dieron trabajo en su cafetería, y así ahorré un poco con lo que empezar a vivir por mi cuenta cuando entrara en la Universidad. Me dejé los cuernos estudiando lo bastante como para conseguir una beca, y cuando al fin pude largarme de Foxborough, acabé en Virginia, que tampoco está tan lejos –echó un vistazo a Loki y se disculpó-. Te estoy aburriendo. Lo siento.

-No me aburro –le aseguró él-. Continúa.

La joven se encogió de hombros:

-No queda mucho que contar. Empecé Ciencias Políticas pensando que iba a cambiar el mundo empezando por la manera de pensar de la gente, que es lo que hace que siga habiendo personas ancladas en el Pleistoceno, como mis padres. No he vuelto a hablar con ellos desde entonces –bajó un poco la voz. Había incorporado la espalda, de manera que estaba sentada encima del capó y Loki, aún recostado, podía contemplar cómo el cabello de Darcy formaba ondas sobre su espalda-. Tampoco tengo nada que decirles, en realidad. Y eso es todo.

Sonrió, un tanto incómoda. No solía hablar de aquel último año de instituto que fue el más duro de su vida, y acababa de abrirse a un extraño venido de otro planeta. Debía estar loca de ganas de desahogarse, y eso que probablemente los problemas de Loki eran mil veces más graves que los suyos propios.

-Quizá te sorprenda –Darcy no pudo evitar fijarse en que hablaba de manera más informal-, pero tenemos algo en común. Yo también he entrado en conflicto con mi padre.

Loki se había incorporado hasta estar sentado como ella, a su altura, y la joven esbozó una sonrisa cómplice que él correspondió. Loki no tenía la clase de expresión afable que caracterizaba a los otros asgardianos que había conocido, y su sonrisa era taimada, como si ocultase cien secretos. No se parecía a ninguna otra persona que Darcy hubiese visto antes.

El aire entre ellos pareció cambiar de repente, como si se curvase entre sus rostros, y no tuvieron claro quién tomó la iniciativa, pero acortaron el escaso espacio que mediaba entre los dos hasta que sus labios se encontraron. El primer beso fue suave, casi tímido, con los labios cerrados; cuando volvieron a besarse, lo hicieron con una pasión redescubierta, como si nunca antes hubiesen besado. Loki rodeó la cintura de la joven con el brazo e inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella, como un galán de cine, mientras su lengua invadía la boca de Darcy, trazando suaves círculos en el paladar de la joven. La boca de él tenía el regusto amargo de la cerveza. Ella asió la nuca del asgardiano y le mordió los labios, provocándole. Sólo consiguió que Loki ahondase en el beso, dejándola sin aliento. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Darcy suspiró con frustración, y giró el rostro de Loki para volver a besarle.

Normalmente, Darcy tenía reglas. Nunca dejaba que se le mojaran los calcetines. Lavaba sus vaqueros después de usarlos tres veces. Echaba la leche antes que los cereales. Y nunca, jamás, tenía sexo en la primera cita.

Sólo que aquello no era una cita, y tampoco había sexo. De momento. Porque la joven notaba aquellas inconfundibles señales que indicaban que quería tener a Loki entre sus piernas. Y aunque hacerlo con un desconocido súper atractivo se contaba entre sus fantasías innombrables, era consciente de que era una locura. Eso sin mencionar que le constaba que había sido expulsado de Asgard por una razón, y a diferencia de Thor, Darcy creería, si se lo dijeran, que en el caso de Loki aquella razón había sido legítima.

Pero mientras su cerebro razonaba todas esas cosas, su cuerpo ardía, sus labios se hinchaban con cada beso cargado de fiereza de Loki e iba perdiendo gradualmente el control sobre su consciencia.

Se dio cuenta de que él también perdía el autocontrol. Se percató cuando la agarró del cuero cabelludo, sin llegar a hacerle daño, para poder ahondar en el beso, y su mano derecha tanteó la cinturilla de los pantalones vaqueros, buscando un resquicio para tocarla.

_Oh, Dios._

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, Darcy soltó el botón de sus pantalones y se bajó la cremallera, y los largos dedos de Loki se internaron bajo la tela del pantalón y las braguitas. Se tensó al sentir las yemas del asgardiano sobre su sexo, descendiendo, y tuvo que separar su boca de la de él cuando notó que el pulso se le aceleraba, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Si seguían así, acabarían haciéndolo allí mismo, sobre el capó. Darcy nunca lo había hecho en un sitio público, y la verdad era que Loki era tan diestro que estaba empezando a lograr que diese al traste con sus remilgos. Los dedos del asgardiano enviaron un torrente eléctrico desde su pelvis hasta su nuca. Normalmente no se encendía con tanta facilidad. Claro que, lo que estaba haciendo, y con quien lo hacía, no podían clasificarse dentro de su categoría de "normal".

Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar del todo cuando oyó la sirena de la policía. Darcy se separó unos centímetros de Loki y, sosteniéndole la mirada, masculló:

-Mierda.

Se quitó de encima al asgardiano y se colocó la ropa bajo las luces azules y rojas del coche patrulla, mientras un oficial se acercaba a ellos. La joven carraspeó y se bajó del capó del coche. Se arrepintió de inmediato, pues el policía era bastante más alto que ella, y se sentía intimidada.

-No le voy a preguntar qué estaban haciendo, señorita, porque es bastante evidente –dijo el policía, colgándose los pulgares de las trabillas del cinturón-. Pero no pueden hacerlo aquí. Eso es escándalo público.

Muy a su pesar, Darcy enarcó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿En serio era escándalo público si no había nadie alrededor? Casi esperó que Loki dijera algo, pero él se mantuvo en silencio. Menos mal. Si él abría la boca, acabarían pasando la noche en el calabozo.

-Lo siento, señor –respondió ella, tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible-. Estábamos cenando y las... las cosas…

-Se les han ido de las manos, ya. Váyanse antes de que vuelvan a írsele, ¿quiere? A un lugar privado.

Darcy asintió con la cabeza y se metió en el coche. Echó un vistazo al asiento del copiloto para cerciorarse de que Loki estaba ahí y arrancó, saliendo del aparcamiento tan rápido que juraría que había superado el límite. Chasqueó la lengua y miró por los espejos retrovisores, pero no pareció que el policía hubiese salido tras ellos, así que la joven suspiró con alivio y pisó el acelerador. No pararía hasta llegar a Puente Antiguo.

A su lado, Loki se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Darcy desconocía si se había visto invadido por una pasión tan arrolladora como la suya propia, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Porque en cuanto llegaran al pueblo, le arrastraría hasta su dormitorio y no le dejaría marchar hasta el amanecer, o puede que más tarde. Sí, ella no era de las que tenían sexo en la primera cita, pero todas las reglas tienen su excepción, y en aquel caso en concreto, Darcy tuvo que reconocer, mirando de reojo al asgardiano, que para ser una chica con tan mala suerte, la fortuna le había sonreído al poner a Loki en su camino en aquel día llamado al desastre.

Había una obra de Shakespeare, que se llamaba… algo como… ¡Ah, sí! _Bien está lo que bien acaba_. Pues eso. Bien está lo que bien acaba. Pero para Loki y Darcy, la noche acababa de empezar.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado o debería cambiar de _hobby_? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


End file.
